


Early Morning

by broadbeard25



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Lazy Mornings, Mild Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 16:11:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13767738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broadbeard25/pseuds/broadbeard25
Summary: Weiss wakes up one morning next to Ilia, and decides to treat her to some pancakes.





	Early Morning

The first rays of light of the day crept into the room, illuminating the dust particles in the air, causing them to appear to the sleep deprived Weiss Schnee as snow bathed in holy light. Weiss was very familiar with snow, having grown up in Atlas, but not so much with holy light. She sat up and stretched, and checked her phone. 6:30am. It was far too early for her to be awake, but she knew that trying to get back to sleep was pointless. She looked behind her at the other figure in the bed. Ilia Amitola. She’d woken up by her side so many times, but she still never grew tired of the way she looked when she slept. She’d been through hell before. Weiss knew she had nightmares sometimes, nightmares about the dust mine accident. Seeing her sleep peacefully was a blessing to them both.

Weiss stood up and threw on a pair of slippers. She yawned, grabbed her dressing gown and then walked out of the bedroom. She was a bit uneasy on her feet though, thanks to a rather intense night last night. Ilia certainly knew how to use her hands…

She entered the kitchen and made a cup of coffee. She looked outside. The sky was clearing up, and it was shaping up to be a beautiful day. She sipped on her coffee, and let out a small sigh. She wanted to make today special for Ilia. She wanted to show Ilia how much she loved her. She decided to text Yang for ideas. Yang was always up this early so she could get some working out done before breakfast. Weiss swore she was gonna exercise herself to death, but she couldn’t argue with the results. 

She sat her phone down and curled up on the couch. Her phone buzzed not long after she’d sent the message. 

Yang: Make her food. Everyone loves food.  
Weiss liked the plan, but having grown up rich and with many servants, she never really learned how to cook anything. So she decided to dig out a cookbook.

When she’d moved into her little house with Ilia, Ruby gave her cookbooks as a housewarming present. She almost certainly knew that Weiss could not cook. She flipped through the pages and found a simple recipe for pancakes. She hastily searched through some cupboards and found the necessary ingredients. She had no recollection of ever buying any of these, so either they magically appeared or Ilia liked baking.

Weiss quickly started on mixing the ingredients and after the first batch, she realised this was going to be a bit more challenging. After several attempts at making pancakes, she had finally perfected it. As she was finishing up the first perfect batch, she heard footsteps behind her. Ilia entered the kitchen, eyes barely open, sniffing and following the scent of pancakes. She grinned as her mouth began watering. She walked right up behind Weiss, who was wearing nothing but a pair of slippers and an apron saying “please kiss the cook” (also a gift from Ruby). Ilia wrapped her arms around her, and kissed her neck.

“Mmm, something smells tasty. I bet it’s those pancakes. Or it might be you.” She kissed her cheek, which was now tinted pink as Weiss was blushing. She hated that Ilia could make her face red and her knees weak, and not always using just her words…

She shook her head. She had to focus on the pancakes, not on the wonderful curves of Ilia’s body, and the taste of her lips, or her childish giggle when she was happy…

Weiss started to tear up a bit. She wasn’t sure why. She was never really a crying type. She quickly moved the pancakes off of the pan and onto a plate so she didn’t burn them, then sat them on the table. Ilia noticed she was crying, and wasn’t about to let it slide.

“Hey, hey, what’s wrong? Why are you crying?” she asked, worry in her voice.

“I’m sorry, I must look like a mess. Crying in the kitchen, wearing nothing but an apron at 7am. I don’t even know why I’m crying.” Weiss wiped at her eyes as Ilia pulled her into a hug and stroked her hair.

“Shh, shh, it’s ok. It’s ok to cry.” Weiss suddenly realised why she was crying. She was crying because she could. She’d never been a crying type because crying was not permitted in the Schnee household growing up. But she was no longer in that household. She had a loving girlfriend, she had a new family, she had everything she’d ever wanted. She wasn’t crying because she was upset, she was crying because she was happy. She attempted to explain this to Ilia but was sniffling a lot, so it was probably a bit difficult to understand, but Ilia seemed to understand it anyway. She let go of Weiss and put her finger up indicating for her to wait. She put her phone on the speaker and put on some slow music, then ran back over to Weiss. She grabbed Weiss’ hand and put it on her shoulder, then placed her own around Weiss’ waist, and held her hand. They began slowly dancing in the middle of the kitchen, the pancakes on the kitchen table rapidly cooling. Weiss began to speak.

“I made you pancakes cause I wanted to make today special for you. I wanted to show you that I loved you. I’m sorry I ended up crying instead.” She looked away, avoiding Ilia’s gaze. Ilia grabbed her chin and brought her eyes to meet her own.

“Weiss, you didn’t have to. Every day I spend with you is special. Just being here is proof enough that you love me. I don’t need a grand gesture to know that you love me, I see it in the way you look at me, the way you blush when I whisper sweet nothings into your ear. The way you feel about me is written all over your face.” Ilia kissed Weiss. Weiss felt fresh tears spill down her face.

Ilia kissed Weiss’ forehead, then without warning, lifted her up, carrying her bridal style. Weiss immediately began protesting.

“Ilia, I’m not wearing any underwear!” she screamed, face turning bright red in embarrassment.

“That’s ideal, cause we’re going back to the bedroom to have some fun. Assuming you’re up to the task?” Ilia winked at Weiss. Weiss scoffed.

“Please, Weiss Schnee never backs down from a challenge. Let’s go.” 

The two retreated to their bedroom, and their little house filled with the noises of their intense love making, as the pancakes were left on the kitchen table, completely abandoned, alongside Weiss’ coffee. Oh well. Some things were worth giving up pancakes and coffee for. A morning alone with one’s significant other was definitely one of those things.


End file.
